The Hidden Shrine
by Karen.zoe
Summary: A Century passed since they part, a century passed still his mind is filled with images of her. Lord Kohaku then stood before her but then seemingly confused as to why she's bowing, she has no recollection of him. Can Lord Kohaku retrieve her memories while saving his land by revealing the hidden shrine?


**Spirited Away**

_**The Hidden Shrine**_

Disclaimer: Spirited Away isn't **mine**.

Summary: A Century passed since they part, a century passed still his mind is filled with images of her. Lord Kohaku then stood before her but then seemingly confused as to why she's bowing, she has no recollection of him. Can Lord Kohaku retrieve her memories while saving his land by revealing the hidden shrine?

Quote for the Chapter:

_"Life is a mystery to unfold."_

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Century**

"Lord Kohaku you are needed by the counsel." Another meeting is being placed for the mighty dragon that ruled the lands of the Spirit World.

"Can it wait in the morning? I've just finished my latest meeting and yet to do piles of paperwork." The dragon mused dryly.

"With all due respect my lord, I have been told that the witch Zeniba is there to discuss matters with you. They have told me its urgent." Rare times for Zeniba to take place at meetings.

"This rather be reasonable." He muttered to himself then walked to the direction of the throne room.

"My dear Haku, must you take so long to arrive?" Zeniba teasingly remarked. The dragon not slightly amused due to lack of rest. Now a days time is as expensive as gold. Rest is to be taken late at night and to be awaken yet for another restless day. He might be powerful but he is still a being that needs its rest.

"I would be pleased to start the meeting so we could end it early." He mused.

"Of course." After bowing to their lord they have sat to their respective seats.

"The trades of each countries are warring thin." The head of Association stated.

"And why is that?" Haku asked.

"A certain country is preparing for a battle to conquer another land to form a state." General Pike head for Protection.

"What land does this country plans to conquer?" Haku pressed on.

"It is an unknown land though its rich in agriculture. Villagers reside there no particular leaders or off sorts. It is also known that some humans reside there." Zeniba stated.

"That's against the law!"

"Indeed. Though we all know a human cannot live long here in the Spirit World unless this human has an origin or reincarnated." Zeniba said. Haku just listened to the statements that is being said. He perked up when humans were joined in the conversation remembering his last encounter with a human is heart breaking.

"What do thee plans to do?" General Pike asked.

"We immediately venture towards the unknown land. General Pike," Haku stated. "Bring as many as guards as you can."

"I am the one to decide wether this land is to join another country or it is to settle on its own. We don't need wars to forego." Haku stated.

* * *

_Dear Lady Chiyo Hayashi_

_We are told that you are to represent your village. We from the Palace is to inform you that a country has a plan to conquer your village._

_Lord Kohaku had specifically stated we are to venture to your land immediately, to ensure your safety we are to post guards surrounding your walls. We will further discuss matters as we arrive from the palace. Lord Kohaku would be the one to decide if you are to join another country or to settle as it is._

_Your best regards_

_General Pike, Head of Protection_

An old lady read the hand written letter from top to bottom, from every cursive detail.

"Oh my..."

* * *

"Coming!" A certain brown braided haired girl yelled. She ran to the fields carrying her harvests.

"I'm here, I'm here." She panted.

"Slow down there we wouldn't want you to faint now would we?" Grandpa Daisuke muttered.

"Oh come on now gramps, you know me I'm strong as a spirit bull, I can handle anything!" The girl teased. The old man laughed at the young girls statement.

"So what do you need in me old man?" She teased.

"Lady Chiyo is in request of your presence child. Why don't you put down your harvest for a while." The girl, curious as to why she is needed, she checked the time its not Tea Time yet.

"Okay..."

The girl with long braided hair wearing a white worn out dress ran towards the cottage of Lady Chiyo.

"Good Morning Lady Chiyo!" She greeted happily.

"Chihiro haven't I told you that you don't need to do such tasks." The old lady chided.

"It's really not a burden to help. Besides I've been doing this for more than ten years now why stop?" Chihiro teased.

"My child you are stubborn, may God bless you." The old lady teased. Chihiro chuckled.

"So what now Grandma Chiyo?" Chihiro sat at the pillow, Lady Chiyo handed her a cup of tea.

"My child you do know your last name right?"

"Of course."

"And what is it?"

"Ogino."

"Correct. You do know how you came here right?" Chiyo pressed on, testing her if she still remembered.

"Grandma Chiyo must we discuss heavy matters from the past?" Chihiro's face is masked with pain.

"We should dear, I am just here to remind you that you are not like one of us." Chiyo answered, saddened by asking her such devastating stories.

"I am Chihiro Ogino, a human who came here in the Spirit World when I was twelve due to the war ongoing in the Human World my parents died with the attack. I escaped from the foreigners and ran towards here. With no recollections of my past ten years of childhood. All I have is a purple, threaded, shimmering, tie." Chihiro stated. Chiyo nodded.

"Now you understand that there are threats of us being colonized—"

"I'll never let harm befall on this land Grandma." Knowing a lot of self defense and how to fight, Chihiro can perfectly protect the villagers.

"Lord Kohaku is to venture in our grounds." Chiyo stated.

"When will they arrive? It's really unnecessary." Chihiro said.

"Today. And both of us will represent the village." Chiyo stated. The girl gasped.

"But—can't it be Gramps Daisuke he is more appropriate, since he's been in your aid for more than a century now." Chihiro stuttered. Chiyo grinned. She know well what really is the past of Chihiro, this isn't her first encounter in the Spirit World...

"He is one but I want you to be prepared okay, I don't want to see you with your bows and arrows now, I know well what you are capable of child." Chiyo said.

"Fine."

"Your clothes are being prepared at your cottage."

* * *

"Rin you'll come." Zeniba told the weasel who's been grumbling the entire time.

"Oh, no! I won't venture towards those plains with that cunning dragon, I mean who would handle the bathouse?" Rin countered.

"Rin, let's just say you'll see an old friend of yours." Zeniba grinned.

"Friend? What friend? I don't have friends outside the bathouse." Rin said. She pondered deep... Friend?... A human...!

"Chihiro?!" Rin yelled.

"Shhh! At this rate that dragon might hear!" Zeniba hissed.

"Impossible! It's been a century! No human lives for a hundred years!" Rin exclaimed.

"Reincarnated Rin. A human's life is a cycle though I have a strong feeling from the start she's no ordinary human." Zeniba said calmly.

"I'm in!"

* * *

"Chihiro!"

_Ugh! Can't I have my peace?_ Chihiro thought. She's shooting arrows, practicing her aim.

_Wait, what time is it?_ The girl checked the phase of the sun Oh my god!

She immediately ran towards her cottage to prepare for her things. A very stunning dress was now laying flat on her bed. It's a long sleeved fitting emerald green dress. It's bare in the shoulders though. Chihiro bathed then wore the dress with petticoats. Tightened the corset then brushed the strands of her long wavy brown hair, her hair has tiny curls due to wearing the braid the whole day. She tied her hair in a half pony using her purple tie. Then wore the footwear she was given.

_Here goes nothing..._

* * *

All bowed as the dragon landed gracefully.

"Lord Kohaku." Lady Chiyo greeted with Daisuke beside her.

"You must be Lady Chiyo." Haku stated, by now Zeniba and Rin had stepped out of the carriage they were riding. The other members of the counsel followed behind them.

"Ah yes—" Though trailed off as she heard the haste footsteps of her granddaughter.

Chihiro now stood beside her grandmother. She bowed towards the dragon before her.

"My Lord." She greeted. Chiyo grinned. The dragon still had not seen the young girl's face.

As Chihiro rise, the lord's face immediately changed into... Disbelief. His emerald eyes widened as he realized who's the human before him. Zeniba grinned where as Rin's mouth fell down to the floor. Zeniba and Chiyo's eyes connected as if they're having a mutual understanding.

"Ah yes. Lord Kohaku, I would like you to meet my granddaughter." Chiyo grinned.

_"Chihiro Ogino my lord. The only human in this village."_ Chihiro bluntly said with a deep bow.

* * *

A/N: Soooo? what do you think? Review please! If the response is good I may continue to this story.


End file.
